


Attention Please

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Attention Please

"What do I have to do to get a detention?" Harry mumbled. 

Severus was on his feet, his wand lifting Harry, stripping him, binding his wrists, gagging his mouth before settling the younger man against Severus's desk. He pressed up behind him; gave the firm flesh a slap. Harry shivered. 

A wordless lubricating spell and Severus entered the perfect heat in a single thrust, pounding the tight arse. Harry pressed back, keened, exploded. Severus moaned when he came.

Kissing Harry's sweaty brow, Severus said, "Did you like your Detention?"

"Attention. I wanted your _attention_."

"And _that_ is what you received."


End file.
